


Home For Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on this post: https://breezycheezyart.tumblr.com/post/154756143108/christmas-eve-will-find-me-where-the-love-lightShiro & Allura cozying up for Christmas





	

The happiness was heavy, calm, and warm. 

Beyond the frosted window the world was cold, sharp, and dark; inside everything seemed to glow with festive light. Shiro stepped back to admire his handiwork on the finished tree, tucking his left hand under his right bicep. There was just something intoxicating about the holidays (Shiro decided it was the eggnog) that seemed to wash away all else. Even the phantom twinges that used to run down his right side had subsided; in fact, he almost couldn’t remember how he lost everything below his right elbow. 

But it didn’t matter. 

A smile spread naturally over Shiro’s face, his gaze lost in the glow of the tree as his mind wandered. There was another day of peace and quiet for him and Allura before they traveled to his mother’s in Tokyo. All three would complain about the weather and the traffic, but really he and Allura loved watching the scenery whiz by the train, and his mom found their visits to be a great comfort.

No sooner had she entered his thoughts than a creaking floor board announced Allura’s entrance to the room. She looked like an apparition, the elegant curves of her face haloed by locks that shimmered in the candlelight. The rich tones of her skin only found compliment in the dark burgundy of her dress and ribbon. A beauty unparalleled. 

It took a second for Shiro to focus on the words she directed towards him. Finally he realized she was offering him a mug, full to the brim with hot chocolate. He accepted with a smile, laughing when an odd bitterness accompanied its aftertaste. “What’s this?” he asked, mirroring her mischievous smile, “If I didn’t know better I’d say you were trying to get me _drunk_.”

Allura laughed coyly, taking a sip from her own mug before replying, “Who’s to say I’m not?” She leaned against the fireplace mantle, smiling up at him. “I thought it was an appropriate way to end our Christmas festivities, considering your mother’s strict fondness for tea.”

Shiro sighed, putting his mug on the mantle so he could gently brush a hair from Allura’s face. “I’d rather be home for Christmas.”

Relieving herself of her drink, Allura wove one hand around his waist and cradled his chin with the other. “Takashi-” She inspected his face with a smile. “I know family is important. Tokyo is just as much a home to you.”

At the sound of his name falling from her lips, he let some of his weight fall onto her hand. “Of course you know.” He met her gaze for just a moment before leaning in and kissing her softly. 

Allura pulled away first. “We should wake up the castle.”

Shiro blinked. “What?”

His vision began to blur. Allura’s words seemed to get farther and farther away. “The training is time for the defense lion…”

Shiro rolled over, groaning as his arm flopped over the side of the bed.

_The bed._

Warm candlelight turned into the cold florescents of the Castle. A beeping from the other side of the room told him someone was at his door. 

Pidge’s muffled voice came from the hallway. “Shiro, wake up! Allura wants us in the lions to test the new system!” 

“Coming-!” Shiro called, trying not to sound curt as he sat up and dragged a metal hand down his face. 

Later he couldn’t help but blush as the other Paladins discussed the plan for the upcoming Earth holiday. Shiro stole a glance across the room, where Allura stood distantly chatting with Coran. He was almost ashamed to find that even without the fuzzy layer of his subconscious, without ribbons or cocoa or candlelight, she still made his chest tighten. 

Rebuking himself, he refocused on the conversation before him (namely, talking Lance down from a sixteen foot tree); but as Allura stepped through the sliding door, her voice fading into the hallway, Shiro couldn’t help but wonder if he would meet her again under glowing decorations, or if some things could only happen in dreams. 


End file.
